La Famille
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Sara est partie de Las Vegas, en laissant Grissom seul. Sara rencontre sa famille à San Francisco.
1. Chapter 1

LA FAMILLE

CHAP 01

L'avion de Sara atterrit à l'aéroport de San Francisco. Elle ne sait pas encore pourquoi elle a choisi cette destination. Mais c'est dans cette ville où tout à commencer, ses fantômes, sa rencontre avec Grissom.

Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à vendre son appartement. Le taxi de l'aéroport l'emmène chez elle. Une fois dans son domicile californien, Sara se dirige vers la chambre, elle s'allonge sur son lit sans se déshabiller. La jeune femme trentenaire essaye de vider son esprit sans pleurer en fermant les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil vient juste de se lever. Sara fait de même. En tirant sur ses vieux rideaux, l'ancienne CSI de Las Vegas regarde l'horizon. Elle décide de préparer enfin son petit déjeuner mais Sara n'a pas très faim. Quelques minutes plus tard, la compagne de Grissom prend sa douche à la bonne température pour la réveiller correctement car le café n'a pas fait effet.

Après être rester une bonne demie heure sous la douche, Sara se seche et fini par enfin s'habiller alors qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le faire. Pour une fois depuis quelques années, la brunette n'est plus inquiète par ses enquêtes au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas. Mais elle n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'elle a laissé hier en partant en pleurant pour atterrer ses fantômes.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme trentenaire, après une hésitation de quelques minutes, allume enfin son portable. Elle reçoit en quelques secondes plusieurs messages écrits et oraux de la même personne. Son cœur se met à battre très fort. Elle a une peur bleue. Sara prend alors une grande respiration. Elle finit par décider d'écouter ses messages.

_« Sara, c__'__est moi ! __…__ Chérie ! __…__ Je comprends très bien ta décision. Ne t__'__inquiète pas ! __…__ Je t__'__aime ! __…__ Si tu as besoin de me parler ! __…__ Je serais toujours là pour toi ! __…__ Chérie ! __…__ Tu aurais dû m__'__en parler ! __…__ Je sais que tu es fragile depuis ton enlèvement ! __…__ Mais tu es forte pour la survie ! __…__ Je t__'__aime de tout mon cœur et depuis notre rencontre en réalité mais ça tu le sais très bien ! __…__ Nous aurions dû partir quelques jours en vacances, loin de Las Vegas, à ta sortie de l__'__hôpital. __…__ J__'__aurais dû être un peu plus souvent à la maison avec toi ! __…__ Appelle-moi dès que tu seras arriver ! __…__ Tu me manques déjà ! __…__ Je t__'__aime ! __…__ Sara ! »_

En écoutant son message, des larmes ont commencé à couler sur ses joues. Sara a remarqué que la voix de son compagnon était calme mais très inquiet pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Sara ferme les yeux quelques minutes. Elle commence à taper un numéro de téléphone. Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie et enfin une personne répond.

X : Allô !

SARA : … C'est moi ! … Sara !

X : Oh ! …

SARA : … Je suis à San Francisco en ce moment !

X : Bien !

SARA : … Je voudrais… !

X : … Tu voudrais quoi Sara !

SARA : … Maman ! … Je voudrais te rendre visite ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Laura est sous le choc. Sa fille vient enfin la voir après tant d'année de séparation.

LAURA : … Aujourd'hui ! …

SARA : Comme tu veux !

LAURA : … OK !

SARA : À quelle heure ?

LAURA : … Si nous mangeons ensemble ?

SARA : … Oui ! … Il faut que tu sache que je suis végétarienne depuis quelques années !

LAURA : OK !

SARA : … À tout à l'heure alors !

LAURA : OK !

**À suivre****…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

a/n : Cette histoire sera court et ce chapitre y est aussi !

a/n : Je suis toujours en formation pendant quelques semaines encore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_**TITRE : LA FAMILLE**_

_**GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…**_

_**PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM**_

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant._

_CHAPITRE 2_

_À peine raccrocher son téléphone portable, Sara se rend compte que sa mère ne lui a pas dit à quelle heure. Alors la compagne de Grissom envoie à Laura Sidle l'heure qui convient pour Sara._

_L'heure des retrouvailles entre la mère et la fille arrive enfin. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, la mère de Sara est sur place. Elle fait les cent pas. Laura ne sait pas que non loin de là, une jeune femme brune l'observe depuis un bon moment. Cette dernière a les mains moites et elle transpire beaucoup. Pendant ce temps, devant le restaurant, Laura rend une vieille photographie de toute la famille Sidle, dans son sac à main, quand le bonheur était là. Laura commence à pleurer. Sara est déjà en retard. Laura attend mais elle pense que sa fille ne viendra plus. À ce moment là, près de là, Sara regarde sa mère mais un souvenir la fait stopper dans son élan, nettement. Une autre personne attire le regarde de Sara. Laura regarde aussi la même personne. Un souvenir revient à Sara._

_Flash back :_

_Sara est une nouvelle au coroner à San Francisco. La ville, qu'elle connaît très bien. La jeune femme aime son métier, ça lui plaît énormément. Un jour durant son premier mois de travail au coroner, Sara rencontre un vieux policier qui a enquêté sur l'assassinat de son père. Mais sur le coup, la jeune femme ne l'a pas tout de suite reconnu. L'agent de police regarde depuis quelques minutes. L'agent de l'ordre se dirige vers Sara au bout d'un moment._

_X : Bonjour, mademoiselle, je me trompe peut-être mais je crois que je vous ai déjà rencontré !_

_SARA : Vraiment ?_

_X : Désolé ! … J'ai oublié de me présenter, mon nom est Billy Fox._

_SARA : Bien ! … Moi c'est Sara Sidle !_

_BILLY FOX : Sidle ! … Ce nom me dit quelques choses !_

_SARA : Vraiment ?_

_BILLY FOX : Oui ! … _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, après un moment de silence, le policier se souvient._

_BILLY FOX : Je m'en souviens !_

_SARA : De quoi ?_

_BILLY FOX : Pourquoi votre nom me dit quelque chose ?_

_SARA : Et ?_

_BILLY FOX : … Il y a quelques années déjà, je suis intervenu sur une dispute conjugale entre une certaine Laura Sidle et son mari._

_Sara le regarde. Elle se souvient aussi de cette dispute. Après cette dernière, sa vie a totalement changé. Le vieux policier la regarde. Il se souvient de ce regard._

_BILLY FOX : Vous êtes leur petite fille ? … N'est-ce pas !_

_SARA : …_

_Sara ne répond pas. Mais ça veut tout dire ! Puis elle finit par dire oui de la tête._

_BILLY FOX : Je me souviens de votre regard ! … _

_SARA : Vraiment ?_

_BILLY FOX : Vous étiez perdu ! … Vous avez assister à toute leur dispute !_

_SARA : Et j'ai témoigné contre ma mère alors qu'elle avait agi pour me défendre, pour défendre mon frère et pour se défendre de mon père ! … Mais… !_

_BILLY FOX : … J'ai vu votre mère il y a quelques mois !_

_SARA : C'est bien ! … Je n'ai pas revu ma mère depuis des années !_

_BILLY FOX : Elle me l'a dit !_

_Sara regarde son interlocuteur. Elle est bouche bée._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Puis Sara finit par avancer en direction de sa mère. Après quelque instant, Laura se rend compte que Sara est bien là. Elle a bien reconnu sa fille. Sara est maintenant en face de sa mère. Elles se regardent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara et Laura se mettent à pleurer en se voyant. Les retrouvailles se passent pour l'instant bien. Laura veut savoir si sa fille a fait sa vie. Il y a des tas de questions.

LAURA : … Sara ! … Tu n'as pas trop changé !

SARA : Tu parles ! … J'ai plus de trente ans maintenant ! … La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais dans cet asile !

LAURA : C'est vrai ! … Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus souvent ?

SARA : … Je vivais à Las Vegas !

LAURA : Mais avant être à Las Vegas, tu étais ici à San Francisco !

SARA : … J'avais peur de mon passé !

Laura regarde sa fille.

SARA : … D'ailleurs j'ai toujours peur de mon passé c'est pour ça que je suis ici ! … J'ai tout quitté là-bas !

LAURA : Pourquoi ?

SARA : …

LAURA : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire ! … Je comprend ! … Sara ! … J'ai quelques choses à te dire !

Sara ne répond pas. Elle a dû mal à se confier à sa mère. Sara a eu dû mal à tout dire à Grissom, il y a quelques années. La compagne du Chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas regarde sa mère. Elle se demande se qu'elle veut lui dire. Laura ne force pas sa fille à parler. Elle se rend compte de Sara est comme Kyle.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé ! … Il est aussi court mais quand je l'ai écris manuellement la première fois, ça fait 7 pages (recto-verso). J'écris petit pourtant

a/n : Bon ! Ma formation se termine ! … J'aurais peut-être plus de temps à écrire mais je dois remonter quand quelques semaines dans ma famille, dans le chnord.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

LA FAMILLE

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 3

Sara regarde dans les yeux, sa mère. Elle n'arrive plus à parler. Sara a tellement envie d'essayer de lui pardonner, de lui parler, de l'aimer.

SARA : Maman ! …

LAURA : Oui ! … Sara !

SARA : … J'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour parler !

LAURA : Prend tout le temps que tu veux ? …

SARA : Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ?

LAURA : Sara ! … Si tu veux ! … Je te pose des questions et tu y réponds si tu le veux ?

SARA : Ok !

Laura remarque sa fille dans les yeux, ce n'est plus le même regarde que Sara avait lors de ses souvenirs.

LAURA : Tu as fais des études ?

SARA : … Oui ! … À Harvard !

LAURA : L'université de Boston !

SARA : Oui ! … Tu connais ?

LAURA : … C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré ton père !

SARA : Vraiment ?

LAURA : Oui !

SARA : … Je ne savais pas !

LAURA : Je sais ! … Nous n'étions pas très bavards !

SARA : Je sais de qui je viens alors !

Laura et Sara rigolent. Mais c'est de courte durée.

SARA : Une autre question maman !

LAURA : Après tu as fais quoi ?

SARA : Je suis allée à Berkeley. Tu sais l'université de San Francisco, ici, quoi ! … Et j'ai travaillé au coroner de la ville pendant quelques temps !

LAURA : S'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Billy Fox.

SARA : Oui ! … Il se souvenait de….

LAURA : Je sais ! … Tu veux en parler ?

SARA : Oui mais pas tout de suite ! … Je continuais mes cours le jour et la nuit je travaillais au coroner. Lors de mes cours, j'ai rencontré un homme qui a changé ma vie ! … Quand il m'a appelé pour un poste à Las Vegas, j'ai pris le premier avion pour y aller !

LAURA : Tu es marié !

SARA : Je ne suis pas mariée mais je suis fiancée avec cet homme d'ailleurs. … Il a mis des années à me laisser entrer dans sa vie ! …

LAURA : Et ?

SARA : Je suis partie !

LAURA : Pourquoi ?

Sara ne répond pas. Son regard est dans le vide. Des larmes commencent à couler. Elle finit par reparler à sa mère.

SARA : À Las Vegas, il y a eu un tueur à la maquette !

LAURA : J'en ai entendu parlé !

SARA : Vraiment ?

LAURA : Oui !

SARA : Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

LAURA : Si ! … Mais je croyais que je devais te poser des questions pour te faire parler ?

SARA : … Maman ! … Tu es flic maintenant !

LAURA : Non ! … Mais j'en ai épousé un !

SARA : Papa n'était pas policier que je sache !

LAURA : Je sais mais…

SARA : Attend ! … J'ai compris ! … Tu as épousé ce Billy Fox !

Laura regarde sa fille. Elle voit que Sara commence à s'emporter.

LAURA : Sara ! … J'ai droit d'avoir une vie !

SARA : Bien sûr ! … Tu as gâché la mienne en tuant mon père !

Tout à coup, Laura lève la main sur Sara. Elle se regarde. Sara lance à sa mère, un regard noir remplit de haine. Sara se lève sur le champ. Elle est prête à quitter le restaurant quand Sara sent une main qui la retient. La jeune femme fait volte face. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec sa mère.

LAURA : Désolé ! … Je ne voulais pas ! … Assis-toi !

SARA : Mais bien sûr ! … Je te crois !

Mais Sara n'obéit pas. Elle reste debout devant sa mère. Au bout de quelques minutes, la femme de l'ancien policier s'assoit. Sara la regarde. Et elle finit enfin par se mettre en face de sa mère. Sara se met finalement sur sa chaise. Elles se regardent un moment. Pendant ce temps, un serveur leur donne la carte du restaurant.

SARA : Merci !

LAURA : Merci !

Sara et sa mère regarde la carte. Sara a déjà fait son choix mais attend sa mère. Cette dernière observe sa fille du coin de l'œil. La compagne de Grissom sent que sa mère l'épie depuis un bon moment.

SARA : … En réalité s'était une tueuse ! … Elle m'a enlevé !

LAURA : QUOI ?

SARA : Elle a voulu me tuer ! … Quand j'étais sous la voiture, j'ai pris conscience que je vivait depuis des années avec des fantômes ! … C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! … Je veux vivre ma vie avec Gil !

LAURA : Gil ?

SARA : C'est lui que j'aime depuis des années.

Mais tout à coup, le téléphone portable de Sara sonne. La fille de Laura regarde le nom. Sara sourit. En face, Laura regarde sa fille. Elle remarque le sourit de son enfant.

SARA : Allô !

XX : Salut ! … Tu vas bien ?

SARA : Oui ! … Je mange avec ma mère !

XX : Oh !

SARA : Je te rappelle tout à l'heure !

XX : Ok !

SARA : Comment vas-tu ?

XX : Tu me manques ! … À Hank aussi et à tout le monde ici !

Des larmes commencent à couler sur la joue de Sara. Laura regarde sa fille. Elle croit savoir qui était l'interlocuteur de sa fille.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ma formation se termine vendredi 10 avril. Et j'ai pas encore les résultats. Je suis un peu stressée mais je suis calme dans l'ensemble.

a/n : Pendant 15 jours environ, j'aurais pas ma fille avec moi. Elle parte en vacances avec ses grands-parents. Je fais pouvoir écrire les chapitres de mes fan fictions sur CSI. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai maintenant. Je suis en cours d'écriture. Je sais je fais toujours quelques fautes d'orthographes, je suis nulle, archi nulle en français !

a/n : … Je tiens à remercier Sidle13 pour ses reviews. Et aux autres ! … Merci de me lire !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

LA FAMILLE

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 4

Sara est toujours en repas avec sa mère. Laura regarde sa fille. Et elle ne dit rien. Tout à coup, Laura se lève. Elle fait signe à sa fille qu'elle va aux toilettes. Mais c'est une excuse de laisser seule Sara. Le téléphone retentit de nouveau. L'ancienne membre de la Police Scientifique regarde partir sa mère. Elle sourit.

SARA : … Gil ! … Moi aussi ! … Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule pour vaincre mes fantômes !

GRISSOM : Je sais ! … Je respecte ton choix même si j'en souffre !

SARA : Et tu crois que j'en souffre pas !

GRISSOM : Je n'ai pas dit ça ! … Je te connais ! …

SARA : … Je dîne avec ma mère là !

GRISSOM : Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit ! Tu veux que je raccroche !

SARA : Non !

GRISSOM : Que veux-tu ?

Sara ne répond pas mais sa voix intérieur lui dit « _toi !_ »

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : Laisse-moi du temps ?

GRISSOM : Très bien ! … Mais à des conditions !

SARA : Lesquelles ?

GRISSOM : Promet-moi de m'appeler deux fois par semaines !

SARA : Ok !

GRISSOM : Ta voix me manque aussi, ton corps aussi, je sais que tu me manques énormément ! … J'ai besoin de toi !

SARA : J'ai besoin de toi aussi !

GRISSOM : Envoie-moi des mails, des lettres, n'importe quoi mais écris moi !

SARA : Bien !

GRISSOM : Comment se passe tes retrouvailles avec ta mère ?

SARA : Elle a épousé le flic qu'il l'a menotté !

GRISSOM : Que ressens-tu ?

SARA : De la haine ! Mais d'un côté, je suis heureuse ! … Elle a refait sa vie !

GRISSOM : C'est normal !

SARA : Gil ! … Je sais que je ne supporte plus le métier ! … Je perds mon identité ! … Je ne me reconnais plus !

GRISSOM : Fais la paix avec toi ?

SARA : Facile à dire !

GRISSOM : Respire un bon coup, et lance toi !

SARA : Ok !

GRISSOM : Ta mère est où là ?

SARA : Partie aux toilettes !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je t'aime !

SARA : Moi aussi ! … Je t'aime !

GRISSOM : Que vas-tu faire après ?

SARA : Je dois voir mon frère, j'ai envie d'aller vers une croisière avec toi !

GRISSOM : Je ne peux pas !

SARA : Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas !

GRISSOM : Sara calme-toi !

SARA : C'est toujours la même chose avec toi de toute manière ! … Si tu m'aimes autant que tu me le dit : Qu'attends-tu pour me rejoindre alors ?

GRISSOM : J'aimerais bien mais je ne sais pas où tu es exactement ?

SARA : À San Francisco ! … Tu sais la ville où j'ai grandi, la ville où tout à commencer !

GRISSOM : Ok ! … J'essayerai de prendre quelques jours pour te rejoindre !

SARA : Tu peux prendre ta retraite !

GRISSOM : Oui ! …

SARA : Tu attends quoi ?

GRISSOM : Que tu reviennes vers moi ! … Mais cette fois pour toujours !

Sara reste sans voix. Elle voit sa mère revenir.

SARA : Gil ! … Je te laisse ma mère revient !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … À bientôt mon cœur !

SARA : À bientôt mon nounours !

GRISSOM : Mon quoi ?

SARA : Quoi tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ?

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas !

SARA : Gil ! … Tu fais parti de ma famille. Et peut être qu'un jour, nous pourrons vraiment la former pour de bon ?

GRISSOM : C'Est-ce que je veux de tout mon cœur !

SARA : Bien ! … Rejoins-moi tout de suite alors !

GRISSOM : C'Est-ce que tu veux réellement !

SARA : Oui !

GRISSOM : Ok ! … Je fais essayer de venir le plutôt possible !

SARA : Gil ! … Merci !

GRISSOM : Je t'aime chérie !

SARA : Moi aussi !

À ce moment précis, Laura est prés de la table qu'elle occupe avec sa fille. Elle voit le sourire aux lèvres de Sara. Laura est heureuse pour sa fille. La mère de Sara s'assoit cette fois-ci près de Sara. Pendant ce temps, Sara raccroche le téléphone. Elle regarde sa mère dans les yeux. Sara fait comprendre à sa mère qu'elle lui remercie pour cette intimité. Mais Billy Fox arrive à ce moment là. Sara regarde tour à tour sa mère et cet homme.

SARA : Maman ! … Tu as le droit d'avoir un autre homme que papa dans ta vie ! … Tu as tourné la page ! … Aide-moi en faire autant ! … Je veux retourner auprès de Gil !

LAURA : Bien ! … Quand j'aurais la chance de rencontrer cet homme ?

SARA : Je ne sais pas ! … Mais avant ça ! … Il faut que tu saches, qu'il a été mon professeur à Berkeley. Il a été mon patron à Las Vegas. … Je l'aime depuis notre rencontre lui aussi mais j'ai dû attendre qu'il soit prêt.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voilà, encore un chapitre fini. Ils sont toujours courts mais c'est pour que l'histoire dure un peu plus longtemps. Ah ! … Ah ! Ah! … Je suis toujours autant sadique avec mes lecteurs mais je le suis avec moi aussi !

a/n : J'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre alors laissez-moi des reviews ! … Merci encore à toi, Sidle13 pour les tiens !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

LA FAMILLE

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 5

Pendant ce temps, dans un bureau de la Police Scientifique, au Nevada, dans la ville des péchés, un homme de la cinquantaine regarde une photo. Il est dans son monde. À ce moment là, une personne entre dans son bureau sans frapper. Warrick est obligé de tousser pour que Grissom lève la tête.

GRISSOM : Je t'ai pas entendu frapper à la porte !

WARRICK : C'est normal ! … Griss ! … Je n'ai pas frappé !

GRISSOM : Que me faut le plaisir de ta visite ?

WARRICK : Elle me manque ?

GRISSOM : De qui tu parles ?

WARRICK : De la femme qui est sur la photo que tu regardais tout à l'heure !

Grissom le regarde. Il sourit au black, qui est aussi un ami.

WARRICK : Comment vous faites ?

GRISSOM : Comment quoi ?

WARRICK : Elle doit te manquer terriblement !

GRISSOM : Quand j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, je l'appelle !

WARRICK : … Comment va-t-elle ?

GRISSOM : Bien ! … Elle est à San Francisco ! … Elle revoit sa mère et son frère !

WARRICK : Elle n'en a jamais parlé !

GRISSOM : C'est sa vie privée ! … Elle a eu dû mal à me le dire ! …

WARRICK : Vous l'aimez tellement !

GRISSOM : J'ai merdé avec elle quelques fois !

WARRICK : C'est vrai ça ! …

GRISSOM : Je fais la rejoindre à San Francisco ! Pour quelques jours ! … Warrick ! … Elle me manque tellement ! Je n'ai jamais vécu ce sentiment avant elle !

WARRICK : Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ! … Alors !

GRISSOM : Tu ne peux pas savoir à tel point ! … Elle est ma famille !

WARRICK : Je suis sûr que tu es aussi sa famille !

GRISSOM : J'aimerais tellement ! … Tu sais ! … Quand Holly Gibbs est morte … J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour faire venir Sara près de moi ! … Nous avons été amant avant Las Vegas c'était à San Francisco ! … J'étais son professeur ! … Sara était tombée enceinte mais elle n'était pas prête ! … Et moi ! … Non plu à vrai dire ! Sara a fait une fausse couche ! … Nous avons dit de ne jamais en parler ! … Quand elle était sous cette voiture, j'aurais voulu avoir cet enfant !

Warrick reste bouche bée. Il ne sait pas ce secret de son Patron et de sa jeune collègue. Mais au fond de lui, il a su tout de suite, qu'il a eu quelques choses entre Grissom et Sara.

Pendant ce temps, à San Francisco, Sara finit son dîner avec sa mère.

SARA : Maman ! … Gil fait partie de ma famille !

LAURA SIDLE : Je n'en doute pas ! … Sara ! … Demain, je dois voir ton frère ! … Tu veux venir avec moi ?

SARA : Oui ! …

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voilà, encore un chapitre fini. Ils sont toujours courts mais c'est pour que l'histoire dure un peu plus longtemps. Ah ! … Ah ! Ah! … Il est vraiment très court, vraiment très court ce chapitre mais je suis comme ça ! … Je suis toujours autant sadique avec mes lecteurs mais je le suis avec moi aussi !

a/n : J'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre alors laissez-moi des reviews ! … Merci encore à toi, Sidle13 pour les tiens !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

LA FAMILLE

GENRE : DRAME, ROMANCE, ETC…

PERSONNAGES : SARA SIDLE & GIL GRISSOM

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

CHAPITRE 6

Le lendemain matin arrive. Laura a dormi chez sa fille pour la première fois. La mère de Sara prépare le petit-déjeuner à sa fille et à elle-même. Laura se souvient que sa fille est végétarienne. La mère de Sara découvre en ouvrant un tiroir une photo d'un homme a côté de sa fille près du pont le plus connu de San Francisco. À ce moment là, Sara arrive. Elle voit que le petit-déjeuner est prêt mais que la table non.

SARA : Maman ! …

Laura sursaute. Elle n'a pas entendu arriver sa fille. Laura se retourne. Elle voit sa petite fille en pyjama d'homme. Laura tend la photo à Sara. Cette dernière jette un coup d'œil.

SARA : C'est Gil !

LAURA : Je m'en doutais un peu ! … Il te manque !

SARA : Oui ! … Mais…

LAURA : Ne te justifie pas devant moi ! … Tu es une adulte.

SARA : Merci !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laura va voir son fils avec sa fille. Ça fait tellement des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Sur le chemin, Sara regarde la route. Tout à coup, elle pense à sa famille à Las Vegas. Ça lui manque. Laura regarde de temps en temps sa fille.

LAURA : Va le rejoindre ?

SARA : De qui tu me parles ?

LAURA : Grissom ! … C'est ça !

SARA : … J'ai besoin de temps !

LAURA : Sara ! Ma chérie ! … La vie est trop courte ! … Tu sais ! … Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré ton père !

SARA : Mais il est mort !

LAURA : Je sais et c'est à cause de moi !

SARA : Non ! … Tu t'es défendu ! … Même si j'ai eu du mal à accepter ! … Je comprends ton geste ! … Tu sais ! … J'étais pendant des années au sein de la Police Scientifique ! … Et j'ai vu des tas de choses ! … J'ai compris à ce moment là que tu n'avais pas le choix !

LAURA : Mais j'ai été condamné !

SARA : Je sais ! … C'est en parti de ma faute !

LAURA : Non ! … Sara ! …

SARA : Ok ! … On arrête !

LAURA : Oui ! … Stop !

Les deux femmes arrivent enfin à leur destination. Laura se gare devant la porte d'entrée d'une petite maison. Un homme sort. Laura sort de la voiture.

LAURA : … Je suis avec Sara !

KYKE : Ma petite sœur !

LAURA : … Oui !

KYLE : Merci de l'avoir emmener avec toi !

LAURA : C'est rien !

Sara s'approche lentement de sa mère et de son frère tout en les regardant. Il y a très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. La peur arrive. Le cœur de Sara est vide. Elle est loin de son Grissom mais Sara commence peu à peu à retrouver sa famille, sa première famille. Mais elle a aussi une autre famille à Las Vegas, ses amis, son boulot que Sara a mis de côté pour quelques temps, et, aussi, il y a l'amour de sa vie. Kyle ouvre ses bras à sa sœur. Cette dernière se précipite dans les bras de son grand frère.

KYLE : Sara ! Je suis hyper heureux de te voir ! ….

SARA : Moi aussi ! … Kyle !

KYLE : Entrez !

Sara suit sa mère dans la maison de Kyle. Le frère de Sara ferme la porte derrière lui. Il observe sa sœur.

KYLE : Tu sais Sara j'ai toujours eu un œil sur toi !

SARA : Vraiment !

KYLE : … Je sais que tu a été à Havard ! … À Berkeley ! … Je sais que tu as travaillé au Coroner à San Francisco puis tu es parti à Las Vegas, pour travailler dans la Police Scientifique.

SARA : Et ! … Je vois que tu t'intéressais à moi !

KYLE : C'est le rôle d'un grand frère !

SARA : … Moi ! … Je sais rien sur toi ! … Alors raconte-moi tout ?

KYLE : J'y comptais bien !

**À suivre….**

a/n : J'ai mis du temps à écrire ! Désolez ! Je mérite des claques par moment ! … Merci pour les reviews ! … Elles me vont droit au cœur ! ….

a/n : Joyeux Noël ! Et une bonne année à tous ! …


End file.
